Dusk Episode 22
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 22 Marissa wakes up next to Jessie. She hears him snoring, and decides that he needs to get up. Marissa (hugging him): Hey, wake up. Jessie (waking up): I'm up, I'm up. Marissa: Good, because we have some free time before we have to leave. Jessie: When do we leave? Marissa: In two hours. Last night was fun, I'd like to have more fun before we leave. (she starts kissing him again) Jessie: Oh, I see. Well, let's have some fun, then. Marissa (climbing on top of him) I love you. (she kisses him again) Half-an-hour later The two walk out, fully clothed and ready to go. They meet up with the rest of the 16 and start walking to the military base. When they arrive, they're surprised that their helicopter is already there. Marissa: Alright, everybody on the chopper, now. Everyone gets on board and hangs on for the ride. Jessie: Well, this is it, there's no going back now. Marissa: Don't worry, everything will be fine. Jessie: It might be a while before we get some alone time. Marissa: I'm sure we'll have some time to ourselves. Captain: Alright guys, let me inform you of our situation. Germans, Russians, English, and Canadians are on our side. Surprisingly, all Asian countries are working together. Marissa: That is surprising. Captain: Okay, I'm aware of your powers, but what about weapons that harness that energy? Marissa: We don't have any of those. Captain: I hoped so. We have weapons that will harness your powers, and on top of that, they'll be hidden to the naked eye. Marissa: Have you already assigned them to us? Captain: Nope, I left it for you to pick out. Marissa (looking at the options): Wow, there are so many of them. Jessie: I don't care which one you choose, just pick one. Marissa (she sees an “unsuspecting” umbrella): Yup, that's the one. (she grabs it, and basically hugs the thing) Jessie: If someone didn't know better, they would think you're a little kid. Marissa: I am a little kid, on the inside. I'm 32 in reality, though. Captain: You're thirty-two? Really? You look like you're a teen or something. Marissa: Thanks, I think. Captain: Sorry, it was a complement. Marissa: Thank you, then. Jessie: You haven't changed a bit, my love. Marissa: I have a little bit. Jessie: Okay, I'll give it to you. You're a little better with human rage than I am. Marissa: Understatement of the century. Jessie: What was that? Marissa: I love you! (she hugs him, then gives him a kiss) Jessie: I love you too, but you need to stop doing that. I ask you a question you don't want to answer, so you try to distract me. Marissa (rubbing his leg): Is it working? Jessie: What was the question again? Marissa: That's what I thought. (she gives him another kiss, then sits back in her own seat) Jessie (seeing everything): I'm good without one. Captain: Are you sure? Jessie: Positive. Marissa: So, how long until we get to, uh, wherever it is we're going? Captain: That's what I forgot to tell you. You guys, we're going to Okinawa. William: Isn't that the place that the marines landed in WWII? Captain: One of them. Marissa: Yes! We get to see humans burn in an old warzone! Jessie: Marissa, ehem, we're with a human. Marissa: Sorry, I haven't seen a battle in a while. I meant no offense or to scare you. Captain: None taken, nor did you scare me. Marissa: Good. Well, how long will the trip be? Captain: A few hours. You might want to get some rest. Marissa: Why? Is it that bad? Captain: It's pretty tough at the moment. Jessie: He has a point, honey. You should get some rest. Marissa: Fine, but it's on you. Jessie: Okay, whatever that means. Marissa (giving him a hug, but not letting go): You're stuck with me being here. Jessie: Alright, try to get some sleep. Four hours later Captain: Alright guys, we're here. Jessie (seeing that Marissa is out cold, still hugging him): Hey, come on, get up. (he kisses her, waking her up) Marissa: Good morning sunshine. (she stretches for a minute) How long was I out? Jessie: The whole trip. Marissa: Well, I don't have to wait, then. Jessie: Well, I'm glad you got some rest. Marissa: Well, what are we waiting for? Captain: We have to be cleared by ground control. Marissa: What about us? We don't have to be cleared. Captain: True, you're special ops. Alright, I won't stop you, go ahead. Marissa: Let's go, guys. The team goes to the ground and sees the countless enemy soldiers. Marissa starts walking forward. The sky is cloudy, looking like it's about to rain. Marissa rests her “umbrella” on her shoulder and continues to walk forward. Some Korean soldiers start pointing their guns at her. They pull the trigger. Only one bullet manages to hit, in the stomach. The Korean soldiers just stare in horror at the fact that she survived. Marissa digs her finger into the wound and pulls it out, scaring the soldiers even more. She licks the blood off of her finger. The wound heals up and she points the tip of her umbrella at them. The Umbrella shoots a purple energy at the soldiers, killing them all. Most of the 16 look in fear of her craziness, but Jessie isn't afraid. Marissa (looking back and smiling at them): Are you guys coming? The team starts moving to her position. Marissa (thinking): This is going to be fun. To be continued...